farmtownfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeds
Farmers make money and gain experience by planting seeds and selling their harvest. They can also store the harvests and use them at the Facilities to make Products. Seeds can only be planted on plowed fields and the farmer gains +2XP per a plot seeded. Once a crop reaches 100% growth, it can be harvested. Tools can be used to plant seeds faster. In Farm Town, the growing day is 20 hours long. Crops go bad approximately in twice the amount of time they take to grow. For example, an 1 day crop goes bad in approximately 40 hours after it is initially planted. All of the details pertaining to each seed crop (how long it takes to grow and how much money is to be made) are listed in the Seed Table. __TOC__ Seed Table Check out the Harvest page for details on the different options available to harvest your crops and Plow your fields. Harvested crops are added to Storage are sold at the Marketplace or used at Facilities (see Ingredient List). Definitions of Table Column Headings: *'"Seed"' - Name of the Seed sold at the Store *'"Level"' - The Level a farmer needs to buy the Seed *'"Cost"' - The amount of Coins to purchase the Seed from the Store for each plot *'"Days"' - The amount of time it takes for the seeds to reach 100% growth (based on 20 hour day) *'"Sell For'" - The amount of Coins earned for selling Harvest from each plot *'"Profit"' - The amount earned minus the cost of the Seed for each plot *'"Profit/Day"' - The profit divided by the number of days to reach 100% growth **Crops that take less than 1 Day to grow are denoted by "*" and the value represents the profit per one planting *'"(P-Plow)/Day"' - The profit minus cost of plowing divided by the number of days to reach 100% growth (based on self-plowing, which costs 20 Coins per a plot) **If you hire someone else to plow who is not a Neighbour, it would cost 25% less (15 Coins per a plot) **If you hire a Neighbour to plow, it would cost 50% less (10 Coins per a plot) *'"Self-Harvest - Sell"' - Self-Harvest and sell directly from your Farm **The farmer makes 10% less than the "Sell" price listed in the Store *'"Self-Harvest - Store"' - Self-Harvest and add to your Storage to be sold later **The farmer makes the "Sell" price listed in the Store *'"Hired Hand Harvest - Store"' - Hire someone to harvest and add to your Storage to be sold later **The farmer makes 20% more than the "Sell" price listed in the Store **The Hired Hand makes 25% of the product value and 10% of the product, courtesy of the Mayor *'"Facility"' - The Facility at which the harvest is needed This Table is sortable, but it seems to be a little buggy. You may need to click on the arrow a second time in order to properly sort all of the items in a column. Prior to sorting, the Seeds are listed in order of the growth time, which is then further sorted (in ascending order) by profit per a day using the "Hired Hands Harvest - Store" option. * Values denoted by "*" are crops that take less than 1 Day to grow, so "Profit/Day" is actually "Profit/Planting" * The grow day in Farm Town is 20 hours, so crops that take 12 hours to grow are listed as 0.6 Days. * All values for plowing are based on self-plowing. If hire others to plow, then profit will be greater. *Grape was renamed to Purple Grapes on June 7, 2010 when Green Grapes were added. New Seed Additions *On November 20, 2009, ten new crops were introduced (including 4 hour, 8 hour, and 12 hour crops): Beets, Squash, Basil, Asparagus, Sugarcane, Eggplant, Sage, Blackberry, Rosemary, and Broccoli. *On March 26, 2010, five new crops were introduced: Mushroom, Bellpepper, Sweet Potato, Artichoke, and Soybean. *On April 28, 2010, seven new crops were introduced: Lettuce, Peanut, Mint, Grape Tomato, Celery, Garlic, and Ginger. *On June 7, 2010, two new crops were introduced: Green Grapes and Cucumber. Also, Grape was renamed Purple Grapes. *On July 1, 2010, Tea was introduced. Category:Lists category:seeds Category:Store